


Nothing Personal

by Shaloved30



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: Told in the pov of the hardest working assistant in Harrogate, Beverley. Beverley is a curious personal assistant and thinks she knows something about her boss





	1. Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I posted a long time ago (2014) originally on FF and Tumblr before getting a AO3 account.I wanted all my fics in one place so I brought this one over. It's really considered complete since the muse has been long missing for me with them under the circumstances. They'll forever be in my heart and this small fic was a fun reminder of what used to be. Let your imagination take the next steps to what we saw in series one and a better place after.

_She had no proof yet but she knew something was different._

In the past two weeks there had been a glow about her boss, an unmistakable pep in her step if you will. Beverley was an observer, a quite good one if she was being honest with herself, and she had to be working for the ever layered Head Teacher of Sulgrave Heath. Caroline Elliot was a woman of great poise ninety eight percent of the time but Beverley knew to stay sharp. One percent was hers and over the years she had it in a firm grip.

That one percent noticed the change in her routine, how she came in a few minutes earlier now every morning. A change in Caroline's voice as she greeted her whenever she brought in the pre chapel tea. The most notable change though might have been missed considering most of the teaching staff had a real issue directly looking their boss in the eye. Beverley had seen it though, the light now in those blue eyes where there once had been a shadow of darkness.

Ever since that awful man she called a husband insisted on putting through his call six months ago Beverley hated that she'd complied. The sound of a crash sent her running but the sight of a shattered Caroline crouched down at the office fireplace, rattled with sobs that weren't due to the broken frame she was sure, froze her in place. She'd never seen her boss like this and wasn't sure if walking in would be her place but she was truly grateful that she did. The hug that they shared once Caroline was calmed Beverly was sure she without a doubt needed. The talk they had over tea and filled with crumpled tissues however did them both some good. She knew once it was all over she had a friend she could count on too in Caroline, a new found trust she would cherish.

The relationship they'd built is what queued her to this change. Her one percent sense told her there was a bit of an extra sway as of late in the headmaster's hips. Something or someone had brought out that other one percent and Beverley was determined to find out the what or who that did.


	2. Lunch and Maybe More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boss means business, but is a real mess

_"_ _Make sure there's absolutely nothing with peanuts."_

Her boss had that tone in her voice again. But the quick change into Headmistress Mode caused Beverley to give Caroline's back a look, as she breezed past her desk first thing that morning. It wasn't a farfetched request, but Beverley felt the directness was just... _odd_. She'd set-up the weekly lunch meeting meal without much fanfare and couldn't fathom the need for such insistence all of a sudden. Beverley had picked each place for the past three weeks based solely on Caroline's request and - until today - there had been no other words on the matter between them.

Carrying on with her morning routine and setting a meeting with the Board of Governors, she thought nothing more about it until Kate McKenzie made a stop at her desk. Mind you, Miss McKenzie clutched her final proposal copies for the Spring Jubilee that Beverley needed to give Caroline before their meeting, but the lead into casual conversation about the same subject wasn't missed by her at all.

"You know, I'm _deathly_ allergic to peanuts... but I do love that Italian place you have there."

Kate even pointed causally at the takeaway menu the assistant had, just below the Thai one that happened to be on the top of the stack on her desk. All Beverley could do was smile, too bewildered to offer any other reply, as she watched Kate exit the office. She hadn't time to figure out this mess now; she had pots of tea to prepare.

* * *

"Have a nice afternoon, gentlemen. Yes, you're welcome, Gavin. Bye, mmm... bye-bye."

Beverley waved the final board member out her office door and tried to keep the irritation in her voice to a minimum, as she received their thanks for her assistance. The meeting had, of course, run a little longer than she'd scheduled and the insistent buzz of her line for teapot refills had grated on her last nerve. She had just enough time to get in the lunch order for Caroline's next meeting. The bell for lunch-break was only about twenty-five minutes away.

' _I better check in now,'_ she thought, just to make sure the selection of prosciutto and mozzarella-pressed sandwiches, caprese salad, and mini pavlovas with limoncello-soaked berries would suffice. She was quite surprised by the reaction the mention of the school and her boss' name evoked when she phoned. It was rather easy to make sure not one nut or nut by-product would be in the chef's sight while preparations were made.

Grabbing Kate's project file from her desk first, Beverley hurried through the waiting area that separated her from her boss' office. She was surprised to see Caroline's door already ajar. Squaring her shoulders and lifting her head high, Beverley was prepared to run through her list at top speed, relaying the rest of the day's plans and details... but the sight before her stopped her in her tracks.

Was Caroline actually putting on more lipstick... _for lunch?_

Beverley stood, transfixed.

Her boss certainly was a lovely woman. She had a regal beauty and air about her that could hush any room. Beverley guessed the spell had somehow been cast on her too, as she watched Caroline replenish her lips - just _so_ \- with a sheer blush of pink. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the headmistress' voice.

"Beverley, can I help you?" Caroline's tone was light but curious. Never taking her eyes from her compact until she was done, Caroline arched a brow at her assistant, once she snapped it shut to wait for her reply.

Recovering from her trance, Beverley stepped inside and cleared her throat, before approaching her boss' desk and setting the file down. A smirk worked its way onto her lips.

"Your takeaway will arrive in ten minutes and Miss McKenzie is arriving shortly after. I'll bring everything in and set up by the fireplace. Is there anything I can do for you before she arrives?"

"Ah, yes, Bev, the fireplace will be perfect. No, nothing more than bringing in the takeaway... and make sure Kate - erm... Ms _McKenzie_ comes right in. No need to ring me before."

Beverley could see the blush already beginning to spread across Caroline's chest, who was clearly regretting taking off her blazer. Her cream v-neck silk blouse was unbuttoned a bit, leaving a peek of cleavage and her obvious fluster exposed. Beverley's eyebrows raised just slightly at the slip. Noticing her boss' sudden discomfort, she made her move to leave.

"I'll bring everything right in, just as soon as it arrives."

The wheels in Beverley's mind began to turn once more, as she made her way back to her desk. She'd surely figure out what all this blushing was about, sooner rather than later. The giggle bubbled-up before Beverley could stop it. She just loved seeing Caroline like this.

The takeaway arrived right on time and while setting-up, Beverley tried not to notice Caroline's sudden need to make sure every stack of files on her desk was perfectly placed. This change was so strange but welcome to see, since Beverley knew Caroline still struggled interacting with the staff, from time-to-time. Most were too terrified to even attempt small talk or get close. Dr Elliot was off-limits and no-one dared to try, until now. She knew Kate to be kind and clever, so her ability to breakthrough the walls really shouldn't have been a surprise.

' _I wonder how they get on?'_ Bev thought to herself, as she set the last container of food in its place.

She chose not to pry and definitely not to push. Now was not the time. Perhaps once lunch was over, she'd ask her boss for a girls' chat.

Heading back out once more, she was met by the waiting, smiling face of Kate McKenzie.

Beverley could hardly keep the cheeky lift from her voice, as she made eye contact and smiled.

"Go right on in, Kate. She's waiting for you."


End file.
